In general, a laundry treatment machine performs a washing process using friction between laundry and a tub, which rotates by receiving a driving force from a motor, after detergent, water and the laundry are inserted into the tub, and thus can wash the laundry without damaging or tangling the laundry.
The general laundry treatment machine is configured to supply water into the tub, drain a part of water, supply water again, and then completely drain water as a washing process proceeds.
To circulate or drain water, the laundry treatment machine includes a pump attached to a drain hose connected to the tub, and the pump includes a motor. As the pump operates due to the motor, water flowing toward a drain is supplied into the tub again through a circulation hose or is drained through the drain hose.